vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Calmadios
Summary Calmadios, also known as Calmadios the Piety, was one of the Ten Commandments during the Holy War 3000 years ago. He was later replaced by Zeldris as the bearer of Piety. He fought against Gloxinia and Drole and was defeated after Meliodas joined the battle on their side, although he didn't die from that battle. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-C Name: Calmadios Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Large Size (Type 0), Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from his body to form various constructs), Flight, Regeneration (Mid), Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases at night),Mind Manipulation (Anyone who flees from him becomes his obedient servant), Aura, Energy Projection (Can fire various energy attacks from his mouth), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated acid doesn't work on the demon clan) Attack Potency: Likely Island level (Was able to fight Drole and Gloxinia, and Meliodas felt the need to intervene to protect them from his Evil Breath) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Drole and Gloxinia) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Likely Island Class Durability: Likely Island level (Was only moderately injured after being hit by Gloxinia's Form One: Basquias. Both he and Meliodas were sure he survived being hit by his own Evil Breath, which was amplified and sent back at him with Full Counter, at the same time as he was hit by Drole's Giga Crush and Gloxinia's Form Ten: Emerald Octo) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters via magic. Standard Equipment: Halberd, mace, club, and two swords Intelligence: As one chosen by the Demon King to be a member of his most elite warriors, Calmadios is an extremely skilled fighter. Weaknesses: All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Calmadios is a high-level demon and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability and various other advantages. At night, his magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, Calmadios can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. Commandment Piety: Anyone who turns their back on Calmadios to flee will be treated as though they committed an act of "treachery" against him, forcing them into obedience to the Demon King and by extension Calmadios himself, as he is the Demon King's chosen bearer of Piety. Abilities Energy Blasts: Calmadios can rapidly fire energy blasts from his mouth. Evil Breath: Calmadios shoots a powerful magic orb filled with evil-looking faces from his mouth. File:EvilBreath1.png File:EvilBreath2.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Giants Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Morality Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6